Undying
by 348joey
Summary: Before Undyne goes to face the genocidal human, she needs to pay a visit to a certain lizard.


**My first Fanfiction story! *party horn***

 **Blah, blah, I don't own Undertale, blah, blah.**

 **What? Spoilers? It's a fan fiction! Of course it has spoilers!**

 **As you may have guessed from the title, this takes place in the genocide run. Also, Alphys is male here.**

* * *

Papyrus didn't come to his meeting today.

If it were anyone else, Undyne wouldn't be so worried.

But Papyrus?

He may be weird, naive, and self-absorbed, but he had NEVER missed a meeting since she agreed to start training him. Not only that, but he also hadn't answered his phone. Normally, he would always pick up within the first two rings.

No one answered.

She knew why. She heard reports of a human going on a killing spree all throughout the Underground. Part of her had hoped that Papyrus would be able to get through to this maniac. Perhaps his limitless kindness and optimism would give pause to that abomination that called itself a human.

Hah. She supposed she was a little naive too.

Now, the killer was making its way through Waterfall.

She tried to stop it. She attacked it relentlessly until it had fallen off of a bridge and into the dump below, but it still didn't stop. She had cornered it twice after that, but both times, that Kid had gotten in the way before she could attack. The second time, she had to drag the Kid away and warn him to stay away from that monstrosity. She hoped he would listen.

Now, she had to make a stand against it before it got any further. She wasn't sure if she could beat it, but she would die trying if it came to that.

She had a feeling it would.

Before she went to face the "human" for the last time, she needed to take some precautions. It wasn't her style—she would normally just rush in and attack—but there was too much riding on this fight to be reckless.

She needed to talk to a certain lizard before it all went down.

She had removed her armor—it would be too hot to wear in Hotland—and made a rush to Alphys's lab.

* * *

Alphys answered the lab's door shortly after what sounded like a yelp of surprise when Undyne knocked. Undyne walked in and got strait to the point, "The Human will be coming this way soon. I have to stop it." The lizard looked horrified at this, but before he could begin sputtering reasons that she couldn't fight it, why she should just let Mettaton handle it, how she didn't need to do this, Undyne said, "I have to. Mettaton won't be finished charging for his Neo form in time to stop the human, and we don't know if it will even work. I refuse to let any more monsters get killed by that thing. Besides, it's my job." Alphys wanted to protest, but he knew Undyne wouldn't be swayed on this, so he just sighed and nodded his head. "I need to ask you to do something before I go." Undyne added. "Watch the fight. If anything goes wrong, you need to evacuate everyone, call the king, and tell him to absorb the 6 human souls." He nodded solemnly again. He hated that Undyne would have to face that thing. He had watched it fight through his cameras set up in Snowdin and Waterfall. That thing was brutal, terrifying, and had no MERCY. No, he couldn't let Undyne fight that thing on her own. She needed an edge, but what could stand against a human like that?

He had an idea. He hated the idea. He couldn't stand the idea. He would write a scathing review of the idea if he could. But he knew it was the only way Undyne would have a chance against the human.

She needed something only a human could have.

As Undyne, after a moment's pause, turned to leave, he told her, "W-wait!" She turned back to Alphys with a look that he couldn't quite identify, but he continued, "I have something that could help!" Intrigued, she turned back to Alphys and saw him running to his easily-drawn bed. He pulled something out from underneath his box-bed and returned to Undyne. As he approached, Undyne saw that the object he held was a small metal box with a lock securing its lid closed. He unlocked the box with a key from his pocket and revealed the contents within. It held a syringe and three glass containers filled with a deep red substance and labeled, "DT". "This is something that I call, 'Determination'. It should help make you more resistant to attacks. With it, you'll stand a better chance of stopping the human." Or, at least, that's what he hoped. It was a much smaller dosage from what he gave to the fallen monsters, but it was still highly dangerous. Still, it was less dangerous than fighting that maniac unaided. "There's a drawback, however. Even if you do defeat the human, within a few days, your body will likely start melting. Monster bodies aren't meant to have this much DT in them." He prayed that the lower dosage would keep her from melting. If anything happened to Undyne, especially by his hands…

Undyne interrupted his thoughts, "I'll take it. We need every chance we can get."

"Once you take it, there's no going back; I can't extract it, even after the battle," he warned.

"It doesn't matter. We're too far gone to go back now. This _thing_ must be stopped!" she snapped.

Alphys always admired Undyne's dedication. It's part of why he had a crush on her. Even though he wanted her to abandon this mission and escape with the other monsters, he knew she would not back down. That's just who Undyne was. He really regretted not voicing his feelings for her up to this point. Now might be his final opportunity to confess how he felt…

No, she **had** to make it back. He couldn't imagine a world without her in it. She would defeat the human and come back. The lower dosage of DT would prevent her from melting like the others. He would confess his feelings for her, she would reciprocate, and they'd all live happily ever after!

Yeah, he didn't believe that either. This wasn't like one of his anime. The story didn't fit into one of those nice little 'happy endings'. Regardless, telling her about his feelings for her now would just add stress that she didn't need. She needed to be focused for the fight ahead.

Alphys asked Undyne to reveal her soul to him. After she complied, Alphys loaded the DT into the syringe and injected it into Undyne's soul.

He knew it wasn't comfortable. The cries of pain that the fallen monsters made when he injected them with DT told him that much. He didn't know if it was the lower dosage or if Undyne was just that tough, but she didn't shriek in pain from the injection. She merely grunted in discomfort before closing her eyes, sucking in a breath, and exhaling loudly.

It was done. Now all she could do was wait and hope for the best.

Undyne thanked Alphys and then turned to leave the lab before pausing, turning around, and kissing Alphys on the cheek. She said "Take care of yourself, Nerd." Still somewhat dumbfounded by what just happened, Alphys replied with, "L-likewise." Undyne finally left and made her way back to her house to don her armor. Alphys just stood there for a while before returning to her computer next to the large monitor.

The DT had to work.

It had to…

* * *

 **I made Alphys male partly because it makes it easier to identify whom each pronoun refers to. Mainly, though, it's to let me add romantic tension between him and Undyne.**


End file.
